


There's No Cat (And There's No River)

by Lothiriel84



Category: Time Spanner (BBC Radio)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: There's only us, by which I mean you.





	

He was just there to observe, right?

(Admitted that one could observe reality without affecting it, that was. Something of which he wasn’t so sure anymore.)

The Angel had told him one couldn’t travel into the past, and yet, there he was. Could the past be changed, and if so, did he want to?

(Or had he just done that, choosing to travel back?)

It was only a matter of moments before the cat was out of the box, or rather, he would finally know the exact moment when the call had cut off.

And then –

_“Brilliant! She didn’t hear!”_


End file.
